AZUL O ROJO
by heavy-dark
Summary: Tras las batallas vividas, se vive un ambiente de total paz y tranquilidad, esto por alguna razon hace que Athena encuentre un nuevo uso para sus caballeros dorados y de paso le traiga muuuchos beneficios.
1. Chapter 1

**_Extra, extra los caballeros dorados realizaran un reality show, solo para complacer las mundanas ambiciones de su diosa, la cual declaro que estaba muyyy aburrida de tanta paz y tranquilidad, tanto así que invento este reality para divertirse y de paso sacar un muyyy buen dinero tanto de apuestas como de audiencia televisiva….lleve lleve…._**

-dame uno.-

-**_Véanlos todas las tardes, por el canal de las estrellas jajaja_** …..**_extra, extra lleve, lleve.-_**

-¡**_haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡_**- shion se despertó, de lo que creía, era una pesadilla, pero no; al ver a su alrededor a todos sus santos ya revivido, después de las guerras, todos peleando, gritando e insultando a su "querida diosa" supo que eso; no era un sueño.

-es que no lo puedo creer. esa nos quiere explotar como si fuéramos sus pelados, que sea creído la niñita esa.-decia kanon muy enfadado sosteniendo el periódico.

-a ver déjame ver.-dijo saga arrebatándole el periódico.

-aquí dice que; supuestamente nosotros firmamos un contrato de por vida y que si nos rehusamos, más nos vale irnos despidiendo de lo bonito.-dijo saga también enojado.

-también publica que; por medio de este, nos tiene como sus esclavos y que accedemos a entregarle el 100% de las ganancias y regalias Y que tenemos que cumplir con lo que especula es dichoso contrato. -kanon le arrebato el periódico.

-QUE?-

-KANON, DEVUELVEME ESO.-dijo saga furioso.

-no, yo quiero leerlo es mi turno.-dijo kanon tambien enojado.

-oye no, dame.-dijo saga quitándole el periódico.

-A no, yo lo compre. -kanon le arrebato el periódico.

- si, pero yo te di el dinero así que es mío.

-si,… pero yo puse la mitad. -tanto saga como kanon jalaban de distintos extremos de el periódico hasta que por fin este se rompió.

-ya viste lo que hiciste pedazo de inútil, ahora ya no sabremos que decía ese dichoso contrato.

-no, esto es tu culpa.-

-BASTAAAA- AIOROS SE PUSO EN MEDIO

-dejen el egoísmo para después, esto es importante –saga si tu y kanon unen de nuevo ambas partes entonces si podremos leer el periódico que dices?

-no, el quería su mitad pues ahí la tiene en cuando a la mía me la quedo yo.-saga se dio la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida cuando alguien lo sostuvo del cabello.

-ashhh mendigo idiota me las vas a…-saga quedo petrificado, al ver a shion, furioso sosteniéndolo.

-dame eso.- saga algo temeroso, le entrego el periódico y corrió hacia shura, para resguardarse.

-¡kanon¡ -kanon instantáneamente le dio su parte y se fue tras death.

-esto no es nada bueno- dijo aioria a su hermano, el cual, solo asentía.

-pe…pe.. pero esto no es posible.-dice shion temblando, aun sostenido el periódico.

-sip.. es muuuuy lamentable.-dijo doko parado tras de, el.-¿qué dice?

-aquí indica que; según el contrato, somos sus esclavos y que si nos rehusamos a participar, nos va a mandar a su palacio a vivir con los 5 de bronce, por un año entero.-doko solo negaba con la cabeza.

-qué pena. -doko echo un suspiro y miro a sus compañeros con tristeza.-bien, que le vamos a hacer, ustedes de alguna manera tendrán que aguantarse la rabia y la impotencia y seguir adelante. como siempre. -doko estaba por marcharse, cuando shion lo sostuvo.

-espera mi viejo amigo, aquí dice que ,tooooodos los de la orden dorada, están obligados a participar y esto te incluye a ti y a mí. -doko miro a shion espantado.

-QUEEEEEEE….. ESO NO LO ADMITO. YO YA LE SERVI A ESA NIÑA EN MI ANTIGUA VIDA, AHORA ME TOCAN UNAS MERECIDAS VACACIONES. -sihon trataba de controlar a doko, para que no entrara a la sala principal, donde athena estaba en según ella "una importante junta de negocios".

-no amigo ,tranquilízate. recuerda esta son ordenes irrefutables de NUESTRA DIOSA y que haga lo que haga, le debemos obediencia. -shion también estaba furioso, pero como siempre, se supo contener para no poner más nerviosos a los demás.

-NO SHION, A ESTO SE LE LLAMA EXPLOTACION. QUE SE ACREIDO ESA NIÑA ENGREIDA QUE PUEDE VENIR AQUÍ Y TRATARNOS COMO LE DE LA GANA OMITIENDO NUESTROS DERECHOS LABORALES. NO.. NO ..NO Y NO LA JUSTICIA ES MI SEGUNDO NOMBRE Y JURO QUE HARE ,HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE, PARA DETENER ESTA BARBARIDAD.-cuando doko estaba por entrar al salon principal, athena abrió la enorme puerta con todas sus fuerzas, aplastando a doko.

-¡quieren callarse¡ estoy ocupada. ya les dije que hablaremos de esto después ok.-sin más saori entro de nuevo y cerró la puerta dejando caer a un desmayado doko como trapo.

-bueno, creo que no hay más que esperar y ver que se trae entre manos la loca.-dijo aioria tomando asiento al lado de su hermano, quien solo hojeaba una revista.

-no, eso no.-hablo kanon muy seguro.- tengo una idea que podría librarnos de esto jejeje.-kanon comenzó a frotarse las manos.

-primero…

-noooooooo.-dijo saga.-tus ideas no nos van a servir de nada.

-déjame hablar ya cuando les diga después….

-nooooooooooo tu estas salado y eres medio lento. no nos van a servir tus ideas.-dijo saga divirtiéndose, viendo la cara que ponía su hermano.

-¡tu cállate¡ que a ti, no te estoy hablando. -kanon miro a sus demás compañeros.-bien les decía que….

-noooooo yo…

-QUE TE CALLES...

-es que yo hablo por todos.- dijo saga poniéndose de pie al lado de su hermano.

-no, solo hablas por ti…. envidioso mal hermano.

-haber si es cierto.-saga volteo a ver a sus compañeros.-bien los que quieran oír la estúpida idea de mi copia, levanten la mano.-saga asombrado vio como shura, afrodita, aioros, dm, shaka, milo, doko, Aldebarán y mu levantaban la mano.

-QUE ES ENSERIO?

-para que lo veas menso, ahora siéntate.-saga volvió a su lugar disgustado.

-bien, mi plan es el siguiente…..

-más te vale que valga la pena, porque si no.-dijo shura mirando a kanon amenazadoramente.

-ya verán que si…..y es que….

-pues nosotros te apoyamos porque estamos más que desesperados, para hallar una salida de esto.-hablo de nuevo shura.

-siiiii ya déjame hablar. -kanon miro con enojo a shura.

-porque ya sabe….

-CALLATE SHURAAAAAA.-gritaron todos, pues eso ya era exasperante.

-bien les decía que. -kanon miro a shura, quien era sostenido por milo tapándole la boca para que dejara de interferir, cosa que extraño a todos. Pues generalmente era al revés.

-bien, les decía que para libras nos de esto. lo que tenemos que hacer es rehusarnos.-todos miraron a kanon con cara de no nos digas.

-si, miren si nos unimos y nadie ,absolutamente, nadie sede a sus peticiones. entonces no tendrá otra opcion mas que cancelar ese estúpido reality.-todos seguían mirando a kanon algo desconfiados.

-si estamos unidos, ella no podrá castigarnos a todos y si lo hace, pues no será taaaan mortificante porque estaremos unidos y con todos nosotros en su enorme palacio convertiremos a los de bronce en nuestros esclavos ¿que dicen estamos?-la mayoría se miró entre si y lo medito.

-vaya hermanito, creo que heredaste algo de mi lucidez.-hablo saga acercandose a kanon.

-entonces, unos para todos y todos para uno.-todos se acercaron a kanon e hicieron un pacto.

-ojo eh, que nadie debe de ceder, pues porque al primero que lo haga, yo mismo lo rebano.-dijo kanon mirando a sus compañeros con semblante serio.

-SIIIIII-DIGERON TODOS AL MISMO TIEMPO.-hasta que vieron salir a athena seguida se hades, Poseidón, artemisa, Hilda y su hermana y a algunos de sus subordinados. Todos se petrificaron. como era posible que ella ,su diosa, estuviera con los que alguna vez intentaron matarla, eso era inaudito y lo que más les consternaba era el hecho de que ninguno pudo advertir su presencia maligna.

-bien, entonces en eso quedamos. nos vemos mañana, ya saben dónde, sean puntuales.-dijo saori con una enorme sonría.

-a mí, no me das ordenes, yo llegare a la hora que me plazca y recuerda que ese contrato está firmado con tu sangre, así es que más te vale que todos salga con forme especula.-hades se dio media vuelta, miro a los caballeros y abrió un portal para salir por este seguido de pandora y radamanthys.

-sí, y más les vale a estos comportarse y hacer lo que indicas o de otra manera ya sabes lo que pasara ¿verdad?-dijo Poseidón, abriendo otro portal por el que salieron Orfeo y Tetis.

-si mi querida hermana, nos vemos mañana y a todos tu queridos santos también jajaja.-artemisa salió por otro portal seguida de sus ángeles.

-athena recuerda mi parte ok. no espero nada más ni nada menos. -hilda fue descendiendo, seguida de dos de sus asgarguianos.

-bien pasen.-dijo athena de lo más apenas recuperados del shock se dirigieron a la sala principal.

-bien empecemos. Primero tomen asiento.-todos se sentaron por orden de aries a picis.

-bueno ,como ya sabrán, mi nuevo proyecto magnánimo, consiste en realizar el mejor reality show, con ustedes como protagonistas.-todos miraron a su diosa con desprecio.

-si ya nos enteramos, por otros medios, ya que usted ni siquiera se molesto en decírnoslo antes de poner semejantes anuncios por todo el planeta.-dijo milo muy alterado.

-si si ya lo sé, pero que quieren que les diga con todo lo que eh estado haciendo se me olvido.

-si como no.-milo se cruzó de brazos.

-de una vez les advierto que no voy a tolerar otra interrupción como esta. -saori sostenía su báculo y comenzaba a aumentar su cosmos.

-estamos.-todos se quedaron callados.

-bien este es un reality show donde serán expuestos a diferentes retos en diferentes lugares y con diferentes personas.-todos enarcaron una ceja.-si miren mañana por ejemplo debemos de partir a china.-todos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

-QUE A CHINA?.-todos quedaron pasmados no esperaban que el lugar quedara tan apartado del santuario.-si y ahí rendirán su primer duelo cada uno tendrá un equipo que yo designare entonces….-kanon se paró de su lugar.

-NO YA NO NECESITA DECIRNOS MAS DOÑA ATHENA, PUES FIGESE QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS PIENSA ACEPTAR NADA DE LO QUE DIGA ¿NO ES VERDAD MUCHAHOS?-todos se quedaron pasmados, ese era el plan todos se pusieron de acuerdo antes de entrar. De la nada mu, camus, milo, afrodita, shura, aioria, aioros, dm, shaka, doko, y saga se pusieron de pie.-SI.

-vaya, esto es sorprendente, mis caballeros se rehúsan a obedecerme. -athena se puso de pie y comenzó a rodearlos.-bien muy bien, no lo harían ni siquiera si les digo que mi vida está en juego, si no lo hacen. -athena puso ojitos de gatos.

-NO.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. eso sorprendió a athena y a shion quien solo observaba.

-y yo que creí que eran mis fieles súbditos. -athena se enfadó y elevo su cosmos.

-saben que si no aceptan sufrirán terribles consecuencias.-todos se miraron entre si.

-no nos importa, preferimos sufrir juntos, que acceder a quien sabe qué cosa. solo para pagar los malditos vicios de una mal agradecida diosa.-dijo doko altivo.

-así? -saori vio que tendría que usar otro tipo de estrategia, para convencerlos, pues no solo su palaba de diosa estaba de por medio, sino también muuucho dinero así es que si quería convencerlos, entonces, tendría que usar un método infalible.

-bien ustedes ganan. -saori se sentó y ordenaba el contrato para después intentar romperlo.-ni modo ustedes de haber accedido hubieran tenido lo que quisieran, pues este contrato especulaba que a los ganadores se les concedería un deseo cualquiera que fuese sin importar tiempo ni nada lo que sea, pero en fin. -saori estaba a punto de romper el contrato cuando…

-ESPERA.- gritaron todos.-CUALQUIER COSA?

-si, cualquiera.-dijo saori viendo como sus santos se quedaban pensando.

-que dicen van a aceptar o qué?

PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS DORADITOS….:)

(Cualquier…. cosa podría pedir lo que sea una casa en mijami o algo muuucho mejor NO VOLVER A SOPORTAR A KIKi EN MI VIDA.)—MU

(Todo lo que pueda comer, bailar o conseguirme una bella….jujuju). -tauro

(Dominar , dominar necesito ese deseo si sí)-SAGA

(cualquier cosa he? Jejeje esto puede gustarme).-DM

(HU? NOSE SI ACEPTAR, DE SEGURO ES UNA TRAMPA, PERO SERIA BUENO TENER UNO DE ESOS GRANDES Y PELUDITOS JEJEJEJE…).-aioria

(Dudo muuucho que pueda darme lo que quiero….pero por otra parte es una diosa y no falta a su palabra, además, ella podría hacer que yo….).-SHAKA

(Esta niña sabe jugar sucio….pensándolo bien, hay algo que me gustaría tener jojojo puedo sacar provecho jojojo y China mi hermosa China hace cuanto que no la veo jojojo)DOKO

(Dijo solo un deseo cualquiera….. nooo pues tan miserable como siempre…..aunque yo podría pedir que me den otro deseo y luego otro y luego otro y luego otro y luego…ay ya me hice bola, creo que con uno es suficiente.).-MILO

(Con ese deseo podría pedir aquello que me fue negado jajajaja está decidido, lo hare y ganare ese deseo siiiiiiii mi sueño se hará realidad)AIOROS

(Esto me huele a estafa…pero se me ocurre algo impensable jejejeje esto será divertido)SHURA

( la niña piensa que esto nos puede recompensar. ja eso lo veremos, yo no pienso ceder….-camus miro a su lado y milo sonreía de una manera extraña, no solo el sino todos sus compañeros.-aunque pensándolo mejor tal vez….)camus

(Con ese deseo podría pedir una no mejor 2 o tal vez 3 si, si ese deseo tiene que ser mío jejeje y lo ganare como sea)

(no, no esto está mal no solo todos le perdieron el respeto a athena y a mí sino que ahora resulta que tenemos una diosa corrupta y convenenciera no no hooo como desearía volver el tiempo atrás y… pero que tonto soy ya sé lo que debo hacer)-shion

- Y bien mis queridos santos que dicen?-todos se miraron entre si y asintieron juntos todos se volvieron a sentar.

- Muuuuy bien sabía que eran sensatos jejeje así es que; antes de proseguir les entregare a cada uno este contrato con algunas cláusulas y reglas que deben de aprenderse de memoria de aquí hasta mañana jejeje es por su bien claro.-la mayoría ya se estaba arrepintiendo eso no sonaba nada bien.

- Shura me harías el favor. -shura se paró de su asiento de mala gana y comenzó a tirar los contratos como un repartidor de periódicos a muchos de sus compañeros les llego en la cara y otros tuvieron que recogerlo del suelo solo el de él y la de shion estaban en buenas condiciones mientras los demás lo miraban con enojo.

- -¿qué? Así reparto los contratos. -shura comenzó a leer su contrato al igual que los demás.

- Queeeeeeeeeeeeee-todos gritaron con suma indignación pues había un pequeño detalle que no sabían y que era de muuuucha importancia jejeje.

**_- CONTINUARA….._**


	2. TODO POR EL DECEO

TODO POR EL DESEO

-aquí indica que solo a la parte ganadora se le concederá dicho deseo y que los perdedores serán rifados el ultimo día del reality. -shion leía esto sin entender y con suma indignación.

-claro mi querido shion. -athena se puso de pie.-pues en esta vida o se pierde o se gana y pues en el contrato está claro….. los que pierdan, serán rifados como esclavos, y claro que no a cualquier persona jejejeje ,por lo tanto , es sumamente importante que tomen esto con seriedad, pues su dignidad también estará en juego.-todos se miraron con sorpresa y a la vez con arrepentimiento.

-no no y no.-aioria se puso de pie.-yo no pienso aceptar, ni siquiera por un enrome león de áfrica, prefiero irme ahora mismo. -aioria estaba por retirarse, pero fue detenido por su hermano.

-aioria espera.-

-que no entiendes? esto es demasiado. yo prefiero el castigo a perder y ser rifado a quien sabe quien como esclavo por un mes, no no no y no.-aioros le suplico que no se fuera hasta le puso ojos de gatito mojado.

-hermano, entiende este contrato indica que es todos o nada y si tú te vas no estarán completos los grupos y todo se vendrá para abajo. -aioros estaba al borde de las lagrimas, esto conmovió a su hermano.

-está bien, solo por ti lo hare y porque también me gustaría tener ese deseo. -aioria se volvió a su asiento.

-bien, ahora leamos las reglas, son únicas entienden?-saori se puso de pie y comenzó a leer con voz fuerte.

**_REGLA NUMERO UNO_**

-todos harán exactamente lo que les indique yo y los anfitriones.-todos dudaban de lo que quería decir con eso.

**_REGLA NUMERO DOS_**

-si uno de ustedes sede y se da por vencido, el equipo completo estará decalcificado y por ende el otro ganara automáticamente.

-esto se pone feo.-dijo doko.

**_REGLA NÚMERO 3_**

-nadie puede cambiarse de equipo o querer ayudar al contrario, solo porque su "amigo" le pide ayuda, pues si son sorprendidos, habrá sanciones para el grupo.

-Yyyy por último…..-

**_REGLA NUNERO 4_**

Todos, sin excepción, tienen prohibido usar su cosmos, pues si lo intentan serán sometidos a una terrible descarga eléctrica, que puede costarles caro.-

(Posdata al primero que se le sorprenda haciendo trampa será llevado a la zona del silencio jejejje y obviamente su grupo perderá puntaje)

-bien, las preguntas las dejamos para después aquí tengo una clausulas mas.- obviamente esto va p largo.

**_"EN QUE CONSISTE EL JUEGO Y COMO SE JUEGA "_**

-bien, como ven en la página 4.-todos voltearon a la pagina 4.

-En la primera parte, indica que:

-**_COMO SON 14 EXACTOS, SERAN DIVIDIDOS EN 2 GRUPOS DIFERENTES. EL EQUIPO ROJO Y EL EQUIPO AZUL_** (ojo esto es al sorteo nada de mano negra o compañerismos u preferencias)

-**_CADA UNO SERA ASIGNADO A UN SOLO GRUPO_**.(ojo no pueden cambiarse de grupo así que; si están con su peor enemigo, pues para ganar, tienen que llevarse como mejores amigos)

-CADA **_GRUPO SE ASIGNARA UN LIDER QUIEN SERA EL REPRESENTANTE DEL EQUIPO_**.(ojo, esto es decisión unánime de todos los integrantes del grupo, nadie puede auto nombrarse líder)

**_-EL GRUPO QUE GANE EL RETO, SE LE ASIGNARA UNA LLAVE QUE CONTIENE EL REGALO SORPRESA_**.-(solo es un regalo y este será, para el que gano el reto, más si es su disposición dárselo a alguien más, es su decisión)

**_-EL EQUIPO QUE PIERDA EL RETO, RECIBIRA SU SANCION Y PRONTO CASTIGO_** (ojo esto no solo puede afectar al que los izo perder, sino que también a todo el equipo)

-**_DESPUES DE GANAR, SE LES SUMARA PUNTOS, QUE AL FINAL SE SUMARAN Y DEFINIRAN AL GANADOR_**.(ojo que los puntos que sumen no son permanentes, si cometen faltas se les descuenta el monto que indique el anfitrión)

-"**LAS ZONA DEL SILENCIO**" ES PARA AQUELLOS QUE QUEDARON VETADOS POR UN TIEMPO POR PERDER EL RETO OSEA QUE; SI SU EQUIPO PIERDE, UNO DE LOS INTEGRANTES QUIEN SERA ESCOGIDO POR SUS COMPAÑEROS, SERA ENCERADO AHÍ Y SUFRIRA. HASTA QUE SU EQUIPO CONSIGA LA LLAVE GANADORA Y ABRA LA HABITACION DONDE ESTAN DETENIDOS.(ojo si no consiguen ganar el reto se quedaran hasta que lo logren)

-**_SI COMETEN UNA FALTA O SI ASI LO INDICA EL ANFITRION, TAMBIEN SERAN METIDOS AHÍ Y ESTOS TENDRAN LA CHANCE DE SALIR ESE MISMO INSTANTE, SI RESPONDEN BIEN A LA PREGUNTA SORPRESA.-(_**ojo que si no contestan correctamente, se quedaran encerados propuesto hasta que respondan bien la pregunta)

-**_TODOS LOS RETOS NECESITAN DE DIFERNTES OBJETOS, ASI QUE, DEVERAN DE SOMETESCE A DIFERNTES CAMBIOS PARA REALIZARLOS _**(ojo que los que no cooperen, serán sancionados con puntaje y/o metidos en la habitación.)

-**_YA AL FINAL…. LOS GANADORES, OSEA LOS QUE ACUMULARON MAS PUNTAJE, SERAN PROVISTOS DE UNA MONEDA MAGICA, QUE SOLO SE PODRA USAR DESPUES DE QUE EL ANFITRION LO INDIQUE_**.(ojo ese anfitrión definitivamente es saori y su moneda definitiva y absolutamente es mágica)

-Y LOS PERDEDORES, SERAN SORTEADOS EN UNA RIFA DONDE TODOS LOS AUSPICIADORES SERAN LOS QUE TIENEN DICHAS RIFAS, POR LO QUE, SERAN SOMETIDOS A ELLOS SIN CUESTIONANTES.(ojo luego de firmar el contrato claro.)

-y pues bien ya dicho esto, no les queda más que firmar y así mañana estarán habilitados para su primer reto.-todos miraron a su diosa con odio, esto era demasiado, pero que podían hacer, ¿desistir? pues en el contrato decía que ya estaban asignados y que si uno no lo hacía, todos salían perjudicados, era todos o nada, pero eso de ser encerados en esa habitación, ser sometido a castigos y a ser rifados a sus "anfitriones" estaba haciendo muy difícil el aceptar. Pero, por otro lado, si les gustaría que algunos de sus compañeros sufrieran ese desdichado y cruel destino, se burlarían como nunca, también les daba curiosidad el saber que tendrían dichas cajas y lo mejor querían poder ganar la moneda y pedir ese codiciado deseo. Entonces, su ambición supero a su sentido común y asintieron. Comenzando a firmar el contrato, el cual posteriormente, fue a parar a manos de athena y desaparecer ante sus ojos.

-me gustaría tener un copia.- dijo Camus, sorprendiendo a todos.

-qué? Me gustaría leer las cláusulas de nuevo, porsiacaso. -athena quien sabe de dónde, saco una copia.

-no sé para que la quieres, si yo…..-Camus la interrumpió discretamente.

-con su perdón, pero yo si necesito, leer ese contrato detalladamente.- Camus le quito a athena el contrato y se lo guardo. -gracias.

-muuuy bien, entonces, ya está hecho. -athena feliz cual perdiz, se puso de pie.- vayan y descansen que…

-espera un momento despistaba ¡no nos has indicado, quienes son los dichosos auspiciadores a los cuales nos tendríamos que someter, en caso de que perdamos, y más aun, no nos has asignado a un grupo. -doko estaba algo enojado, por la serenidad de saori ante su pregunta.

- mi querido santo, quienes más podrían ser los auspiciadores, mis parientes que acaso no te diste cuenta que dije que; tendría una junta de muuucha importancia, con los auspiciadores del evento. -saori les sonrió a todos, ellos sin embargo se quedaron pasmados eso era mil veces peor que cualquier castigo, ya se arrepentían de haber firmado el contrato.

-tu… tu…. eres ….una bruja, en lugar de nuestra diosa, tu nos quieres ver sufrir.-saga se veía irritado, pero ya nada podía hacer más que ganar cuantos retos sean posibles y clamar porque en su equipo no esté su hermano o aioros. -bruja total.

-di lo que quieras mi querido santo, pero tú, es decir, ustedes ya firmaron y ahora no hay nada que puedan hacer, más que ganar o perder jajajajaja. -saori reía como desquiciada, pero paro de reír de improvisto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-ah… y con respecto a lo de sus equipos, dijimos que sería al sorteo ¿o no? Pues en esas cajas hay poleras con sus nombres y con el color de su equipo, es un uniforme, que vestirán cada que se presenten en el show jejejeje.-todos miraron en dirección a las cajas y miraron a su diosa incrédulos.

-en serio? Y ¿cómo es que es a la suerte si tu ya tienes todo listo?-pregunto shura temeroso de saber en qué equipo estaba.

- es cierto, usamos esta ruleta con sus nombres, para ver a qué equipo pertenecerán y créanme que se sorprenderán ahhhh, yo ya me voy, ya mañana nos vemos a las 8:00 am. En la entrada del templo de Aries, lleven lo necesario, nos vemos…. y en cuanto a lo de su líder, pues eso decídanlo ustedes bye.-saori cerró la puerta tras de sí, todos se miraron incrédulos de lo que acababan de hacer, pero eso no era lo más importante….todos miraron en dirección a esa caja y corrieron sin importarles nada.

-por aquí, por aquí, tiene que estar.-buscaba saga tirando todas las demás poleras al suelo, cuando por fin hallo la suya.

-sí, azul me gusta, me gusta el azul jejejeje ahora solo espero que los demás sean los que espero.-saga observo como kanon sostenía una polera y se la colocaba, no lo podía creer.

-gracias -saga se abrazó de kanon.- que bueno que tu eres del equipo rojo, esto no podría ser mejor.-dijo saga viendo como aioros traía puesta una polera de color rojo con su nombre.

-Si si esto es perfecto, sin ti, ni ese roba tronos en mi equipo, podre ganar sin duda alguna y lo mejor es que, yo gozare mientras los veo sufrir jejejeje. -kanon lo mirava enfado mientras se soltaba.

- ja¡ no cantes victoria, que el juego, apenas comienza y créeme que cuando gane, tú serás el que sufra jejejeje. -kanon se paro al lado de aioros quien le sonreía y le estiraba la mano.

-compañero de equipo. -kanon miro a aioros resignado.

-como sea, tengo que hacer sacrificios para ganar. Hare lo que sea, incluso llevarme bien con los inútiles de mi equipo.-

-el único inútil aquí, eres tu.-dijo shura cruzándose de brazos, aguantándose les ganas de romper la polera que traía puesta.

-maldita sea lo único que pedía, era que no me metieran en el mismo equipo que aiorios y tu, pero mira que saga tiene más suerte que yo. -shura se cruzó de brazos resignado.

-no no no y no, me rehusó a ser del mismo equipo que saga, es malo y me destrozo la vida.-dijo aioria muy enojado sosteniendo la polera con rabia.

- yo quería estar en el mismo equipo que mi hermano.-dijo tirando la polera.

-eso tiene solución.-dijo shura tratando de cambiar su polera por la de aioria.

-no, no la tiene, recuerden que estos equipos son permanentes, además, ya tienen sus nombres grabados ahí ¿qué pueden hacer?... nada.-dijo shion cruzado de brazos, mientras doko sele acercaba.

-vaya, parece que vamos a ser contrincantes. -sonrió doko colocándose la polera azul.

-que te parece, ahora vamos a saber quién es el mejor jejeje. -shion le sonrió.-tal vez te lleves una sorpresa.

-sea, como sea, te deseo lo mejor y que gane el mejor. -doko y shion estrecharon sus manos.-(yo ganare)-pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-jajajajaja estoy contigo mocoso y ahora veremos si pensaste que saga era el problema.-dijo death mask parándose detrás de aioria, quien solo se lamentaba más y más de haber accedido a eso.

-maldita sea mi suerte.-

-saga le sonrió a dm el cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

-esto va a estar bueno.-dijo saga.

-Camuuus, se supone que nosotros somos amigos, entonces ¿por qué ahora te rehúsas a pintar tu polera de rojo para que se parezca a la mia? Así estaremos en el mismo equipo y te libraras de esos de allá.-dijo milo señalando a los de camiseta azul.

-no milo, además, ya te dije que nuestra amistad se basa en solo apariencias, la verdad ni siquiera nos llevamos bien, ni sabes nada de mí. -milo se enojo por el comentario.

-así que solo te dices ser mi amigo, por las apariencias….. Bien.-dijo milo colocándose su polera roja.

-está decidido, tu quédate con tu grupito, que yo me voy con los mejores, contando con kanon. -milo se dirigió hacia aioros, quien solo le sonrió, mientras que kanon le mostro una risa fingida.

-YA VERAS QUE TE ARREPANTIRASAAAAS. -Camus solo se quedo viendo su polera.

-por fin esto me tae algo bueno. -Camus se probó la polera azul, sin mangas.- bien por lo menos es bonita y azul ese color me fascina. -Camus vio a sus futuros compañeros y solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-vaya este color me va a sentar muuuy bien.-dijo afrodita viendo la polera roja.-aunque… esta algo ancha, pero que le vamos a hacer.-dijo acercándose a su grupo.

-bien qué tal?-dijo afrodita mirando a shion.

-vaya, veo que ninguno se quedó con sus amigos jejeje que curioso.-

-como sea.-dijo afrodita, mirando una rosa.-conmigo de su lado, no perderán.

-si como no.-dijo shura aburrido.

-shaka ¿por qué no abres los ojos? por lo menos, para ver de qué color es tu polera?-dijo mu acercándose, junto con Aldebarán.

-ya sé mu, es que es la costumbre. -shaka abrió los ojos y pudo divisar a mu con una polera roja y a alde con una azul.-vaya parece que estarán en diferentes equipo amigos.

-sip, pero eso no afectara nuestra amistad ¿verdad?.- dijo mu mirando a Aldebarán.

-no aunque….. creo que con el equipo que me toco me va a costar adaptarme jejeje, pero daré lo mejor para ganar limpiamente.-dijo aldebaran observando cómo death mask y saga molestaba a aioria mostrándoles su poleras y burlándose, pues aioria aun les guardaba rencor por el pasado. Camus por su parte solo se sentó en una orilla alejado del resto, doko solo pensaba en sí mismo, viéndose en un espejo modelando la polera azul

- Hay perdón shaka, no me refería a ti jejeje. -shaka entonces pudo ver que traía una polera azul inmediatamente se le borro la sonrisa del rostro.

-hay lo que me faltaba, estar en un grupo de puros egoístas, mezquinos y torpes.-dijo shaka cruzándose de brazos enfadado. -perdóname Aldebarán, pero eso es lo que son la bola de tontos que nos tocaron como compañeros, eso me pasa por ser codicioso. Maldita la hora en la que me digne a firmar ese dichoso contrato. RAYOS.

LOS EQUIPOS ESTABA DISTRIBUIDOS ASI:

**EQUIPO ROJO EQUIPO AZUL**

1 kanon 1 saga

2 Afrodita 2 Death mask

3 Aioros 3 Aioria

4 Milo 4 Camus

5 Shion 5 Doko

6 Shura 6 Shaka

7 Mu 7 Aldebarán

-bueno, creo que mejor nos retiramos ¿no?-dijo milo bostezando.- ya tengo muuuucho sueño y la verdad me quiero preparar para mañana.-

-no, todavía no.-lo detuvo shion.-antes escojamos a un líder que nos represente ¿qué les parece?- Pregunto shion entusiasmando.

-para qué?.-dijo shura somnoliento.

-es preciso ¿qué les parece si lo hacemos democráticamente?-propuso aioros sonriente.

-no, mejor a la suerte.-dijo afrodita.

-si mejor.-dijo shion sosteniendo unos palitos.-bien escojan uno y el que tenga el más grande será el próximo líder, sin cuestionamientos. ¿Estamos?-todos asintieron y tomaron un palito.

¿y? -pregunto shion.

-siiii creo que el mío es el más grande.- dijo aioros emocionado.-para mi será un gran placer guiarlos y espero ser un…

-ashhhh lo que me faltaba que aioros sea el líder, bueno ya que más da, ya lo elegimos, ya no necesitamos de tus cursilerías.-dijo shura seguido de afrodita.

- sip yo tengo sueño ya mañana será otro día. -knon observó su hermano sonreírle este solo lo ignoro.

-así, el grupo rojo, se fue retirando.

-aioros no piensas retirarte?.-pregunto curioso mu, al ver como aioros se sentaba en una silla mirando a sus contrincantes.

-no, todavía no. quiero hablar con mi hermano.-dijo algo triste.

-bien, entonces hasta mañana, líder del grupo jejeje.-mu se aparto pues entendía el motivo por el cual aioros estaba triste, pues a su hermano no le había ido bien y ahora por su culpa, el tendría que soportar eso.-pero sea quien gane te voy a recompensar. - pensó aioros

-muuuy bien todos reúnanse.-dijo saga con todo autoritario, pero nadie lo obedeció.

-bien como quieran, yo lo intente, entonces le diré a athena que su voluntad fue escogerme a mí como su líder, novemos.-saga se iba a marchar, pero las voces de sus compañeros, lo detuvo.

-Espera gemelo aprovechado.-dijo doko.-yo seré el líder, pues soy el más capaz, no como tu.-saga lo miro retadoramente.

-esperen que tal si…-Aldebarán fue callado por aioria .- el contrato dijo que todos tenemos que estar de acuerdo en el líder que escojamos y yo no estoy de acuerdo en que ninguno de ustedes sea el líder. -shaka se acercó.

-así y ¿a quién propones e gatito?... a ti ni en un millón de años, no sirves como líder, solo sirves para recibir órdenes Y NI ESO HACES BIEN. -aioria se abalanzo sobre shaka, ambos comenzaron a pelear, death solo le echaba más leña al fuego, molestándolos a ambos, doko y saga discutían por ver quién era el que se quedaría como líder, Camus solo se quedo en su sitio leyendo un libro de lo mas indiferente hasta que…..

-BAAAASTAAAAAAAAA.-grito Aldebarán sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Camus, quien se puso de pie. Jamás habían visto a Aldebarán tan enfadado, parecía un toro furioso.

-yo no voy a tolerar este tipo de comportamiento.- Aldebarán siendo el más grande y robusto; sostuvo a aioria y a shaka por sus poleras como a niños chiquitos.-ustedes deberían de pensar claramente que pasará si esto sigue así. -doko y saga miraban a alde asombrados.

- no estoy dispuesto a perder, no sé si ustedes sí, pero yo no, así es que cuésteme lo que me cueste voy a hacer que este equipo sea el mejor y que se traten como compañeros que siempre han sido. Y es hora de que dejen atrás rencores viejos y peleas.-dm estaba perplejo le hacía gracia ver como alde sujetaba a aioria y a shaka.

-miren que si no nos llevamos bien, ni nos ponemos de acuerdo, vamos a perder y díganme ¿ah cual de ustedes le gustaría ser el esclavo de hades o Poseidón por un mes, a mi no.-todos se miraron entre si, es que Aldebarán tenía razón, si querían ganar tendrían que llevarse bien o por lo menos intentarlo.

-bien, lo siento. tratare de no insultar a nadie o por lo menos hare el esfuerzo de no pelear con ustedes.-dijo shaka siendo soltado por Aldebarán.

-si ya, yo también lo lamento, no debí alterarme, prometo controlar mis impulsos y no dejarme llevar por el momento.-dijo aioria sobándose el cuello.

-bien, eso es lo que quería oír, ahora como buenos compañeros, dense le mano en señal de tregua.-tanto aioria como shaka se miraron feo, eso de llevarse bien estaría difícil, pues siempre se habían tratado peor que perros y gatos. Escucharon como Aldebarán tosía para ser obedecido entonces ambos, estrecharon las manos y se separaron.

-bien muy bien. -Aldebarán estaba feliz, dirigió su mirada a saga y doko.

-está bien, decidamos esto unánimemente.-dijo saga viendo a doko asentir, death solo reía esto era algo jamás visto.

-y tu Camus, todavía piensas seguir de arrogante e indiferente?-Aldebarán miro seriamente a Camus este solo sonrió.-bueno, temo que no me queda más que aceptar ser partícipe de este "equipo" pues firme el contrato y debo cumplir con eso a como dé lugar, si quiero….. digo si queremos ganar. -Camus se acerco a sus compañeros depositando el libro en una mesita.

-bien y tu d…-

-noo no, a mi quiéranme como soy, yo no voy a cambiar nada por ustedes si todos son unos …..- Aldebarán miro amenazadoramente a dm.

- está bien voy a intentar no molestarlos, aunque si no me aguanto las ganas, ese no es mi problema.-dm sonrió y se recargo en un pilar.

-bien, eso es todo, ahora veamos quien será el próximo líder?-todos se miraron y se encogieron en hombros.

- ¿qué tal una carrera?.-propuso Camus algo tímido, todos voltearon a verlo

-este…. Digo….si nadie está decidido, propongo que hagamos una carrera y el que llegue primero sea el líder.- todos se miraron entre sí.

-BIEN.-dijeron y se pusieron en marcha.

- el primero que llegue a la casa de aires desde aquí, gana.-dijo saga emocionado.

- a las 1… a las 2…y a las…3.-todos corrieron a una velocidad increíble, aioros solo vio unos rayos descender a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿hermano?-

-pero que rayos fue eso?-dijo afrodita saliendo de su recamara, tipo doña florinda.

-no lo puedo creer….dm y saga corriendo…..y doko pobre….. Menos mal que yo soy del otro equipo.-dijo shura para después recostarse.

-rayos…. ¿ese era Camus?.-milo solo fijo su vista hacia las escaleras.- Pero que extraño

-hay ya no puedo más.-dijo doko algo cansado, deteniéndose en la entrada de su casa.-creo que ya no estoy para esto.-dijo mirando a sus compañeros descender.

-creo que no me queda más, que bajar y ver que paso.- cuando doko llego, saga se encontraba llorando de alegría, pues él había ganado por un pelo, luego le siguió aioria, quien solo se resigno recuperando el aire.

-vaya que eres rápido saga.- shaka fue el tercero, solo se recostó para normalizar su respiración. Camus fue el cuarto, pero se veía satisfecho, él no era de ejercicios físicos, así que ya supondría que no ganaría, Aldebarán fue el siguiente y dm quien venía de bajada de lo más tranquilo.

-vaya saga. -death miraba a saga todo cansado.-no creí que ganarías jajaja.

-bien saga, muy bien, tu eres el líder y espero, no nos arrepintamos jeje. -doko se acerco a saga y le tendió la mano para que se parara.

-si ….yo… aaaaaaa ya…. a sa.. bia qu… que ganaría.-saga sonrió y al intentar dar un paso se desplomo, todos los demás volvieron a sus templo, Aldebarán llevo a saga al suyo ya que estaba más cerca. Mañana sería un día inimaginable.

CONATINUARA…..


	3. WELCOME TO CHINA

**WELCOME TO CHINA**

- donde estarán la bola de retrasados que se supone son mis esclavos.-hablaba saori, notoriamente enfadada.

-santos, señorita athena, son sus santos.-dijo Tadsumi, viendo como athena sostenía su báculo desafiante.

-santos o esclavos, para mi es lo mismo.-dijo mirando como venían bajando algunos de sus "santos".

- miren nada más qué hora es.-dijo saori algo histérica.-se supone que ya deberíamos de estar en Berlín.-dijo viendo a sus demás santos descender con una simple mochila y con sus respectivas poleras.

-Beijín señorita, vamos a Beijín.-hablo de nuevo tadsumi.

-ya lo sé, y ya deja de corregirme.-dijo saori mirando a sus santos.

-bien shion, acércate. -shion hizo caso.

- llévanos a Berlín.-dijo cerrando los ojos. Tadsumi solo callo por su bien.

-como diga.- shion concentro su cosmos y en un instante todos estaban en China.

-siiii, miren nada más, llegamos jejeje está más bella de lo que recuerdo. -decía doko emocionado de volver a su tierra natal.

–Tengo que visitar a shiru si ahora mismo voy… -doko fue detenido por saori quien lo sostuvo de la polera.

-espera, tu no vas a ningún lado.-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás.- por si no lo recuerdan, estas no son vacaciones, así que, mientras estén aquí, solo Dirán y harán lo que yo diga y yo digo que; vamos a ir al auditorio kido y asociados ok. -doko se puso triste, pero que más da, tenía razón. Quizás shyru lo vería por televisión como decía en el periódico.

Así, todos fueron conducidos a un lugar muy extraño, lleno de luces y con muchas personas alrededor, era como un estadio, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras ingresaban a los camerinos.

**_CAMERINO- GRUPO ROJO_**

-vaya- hablo milo, mirando por la ventana. -jamás había visto a tantas personas juntas ni tantas cámaras. Esto me empieza a gustar.-milo mandaba besos y saludos por doquier.

-**_SÍ_**, y te va gustar más, cuando nos obliguen a realizar esos tontos retos…..enfrente de tanta gente.-dijo shura mirando por la ventana observando cómo la gente gritaba y se emocionaba por verlos.-es mi imaginación o son todos estúpidos?

-naaaa, mejor pensemos en ganar el primer reto, por cierto, de que será?-hablo aioros pensativo.

**_CAMERINO- GRUPO AZUL_**

-esto no me gusta, tanta gente y tantas luces. Demasiado bullicio para mi.-dijo shaka sentado en su típica posición de loto.- preferiría estar en un jardín lleno de cerezos. TODO PAZ Y TRANQUILIDAD.

-bah, tú lo que tienes es miedo escénico, verdad?.-dijo saga acercándose.-admítelo

-claro que no.-shaka se paró de improvisto.-y se los voy a demostrar.

-como sea, aquí la cosa es humillar a los del equipo contrario huyyy eso sí que me va a gustar.-dijo death.

-a mí no me gustaría que perdiera mi hermano.-dijo aioria pensativo.-cómo estará?

-ya deja esa empatía, gato tonto.-Death se acercó a aioria con malas intenciones.

-recuerda que estamos en guerra y aquí no se debe sentir piedad por el enemigo, aunque este sea el idiota de tu hermano, mira que saga esta en tu misma posición y parece más feliz que nunca. -aioria observaba como saga sonreía feliz haciendo calistenia preparándose para el reto.

-piénsalo, o es el o eres tú.-

**_- SALA DE JUNTAS-_**

-ya era hora de que llegaras.-dijo Artemisa, viendo como su hermana ingresaba por la puerta, acompañada de Tadsumi.-tan impuntual como tus caballeros.

-calla, que ya estoy aquí y les tengo una sorpresa. -dijo athena sacando el contrato. -están firmados con su puño y sangre jajajaja.-todos vieron a athena reír como loca, sosteniendo el contrato como si fuera algo muuuuy valioso.

-SIP, está loca.-dijo Poseidón.

-para mí solo es una niñita codiciosa, tonta y sin escrúpulos.-dijo hades, sosteniendo la taza de té que pandora le había preparado.

-mira que someter a sus santos a esta humillación de paso por tv, vista por toda la galaxia. Ni siquiera yo, sería capaz de semejante bajeza y crueldad.-cuando ades probo de su bebida, la escupió toda en cara de Hilda.

-!PANDORA!, cuentas veces te he dicho que a mí me gusta el café con 10 gramos y medio de azúcar y con dos de sal.-dijo hades, mientras sostenía a Hilda, para que no se le eche en cima por haberle escupido en el rostro.

-tira esa porquería y tráeme otra taza, o si no, te mando con Minos a limpiar y encerrar los pisos del baño otra vez.-pandora asintió y se marchó rápidamente, notoriamente nerviosa.

-bien, en donde estábamos?-pregunto hades, mirando calmadamente a los demás, quienes, lo miraban atónitos.

- solo queda inaugurar este show y hacerlo como nunca antes.-dijo Athena, poniéndose de pie y abriendo la puerta para que todos salgan. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver el escenario, era sorprendente, luces por doquier, personal de utilería moviéndose de aquí para allá y por fin antes de ingresar a sus tribunas, vieron a los futuros concursantes, algo nerviosos.

-pobres, no saben lo que les espera. -Pensó Hilda sonriendo mientras los observaba.

Saori saludo a sus santos, mientras los demás dioses, se acomodaban en las tribunas unas muy a su altura. saori se paró sobre una grúa y sostuvo el micrófono mirando hacia el público presente.

- esto será mil veces mejor que el concurso ese que protagonizaron los de bronce, siiiiiii eso solo significa una cosa, muuuuuucho dinero en mi cuenta jajaja.-pensaba Saori.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN TODOS A LA INAUGURACION DEL MEJOR REALITY SHOW DE LA HISTORIAAAAA. -saoria con ayuda de su báculo, hizo aparecer miles de juegos artificiales, mientras las gente aplaudía sin cesar.

-ESTAMOS ANTE UNO DE LOS MAS IMPORTANTES EVENTOS DEL SIGLO, Y COMO VERAN, SU QUIERIDA ANFITRIONA Y DIOSA; LES TRAE EL SHOW CON SUS CABALLEROS FAVORITOS COMO PROTAGONISTAS.-al decir esto se abrió un telón mostrando a todos los caballeros dorados, cada uno en su equipo correspondiente, algunos estaban nerviosos, otros felices y algunos no mostraban emociones.

-como saben, ellos se enfrentaran entre sí, para ganar este reality y así conseguir el deseo que se les concederá, si resultan vencedores.-la gente aplaudía como loca, algunos caballeros se tapaban los oídos, pues ese alboroto era insoportable.

- primero démosle la bienvenida al equipo roooojo, el cual, es liderado poooor Aioros deeee sagitariooo.-todos los del equipo comenzaron a descender por las escaleras mientras la gente gritaba su nombre y los apoyaba.

-vaya y yo que creí que sería mala idea.-decía afrodita echando rosas envenenadas por doquier.-me fascinan.

_-ahora, demos le la misma bienvenida, al equipo azuuuul, que tiene como líder a Saga deeee geeeminis._

-todos los integrantes del equipo azul descendieron, algunos sin ánimo, otros saltando lanzando besos por todas partes.-

- !DEMOSLES UN FUERTE APLAUSOOOOO!.-Saori bajao de la grúa y se fue directo al lado de los demás dioses.

-aquí tienen el primer reto del día. -saori toda emocionada, hizo que del suelo saliera un ring octagonal que estaba cubierto por rejas a los costados, en el centro y alto del ring colgaba una maleta plateada, a los alrededores habían: sillas, botellas, mesas, escaleras, palos en fin toda clase de objeto para lastimar.

El público gritaba emocionado, mientras que las reacciones de los caballeros eran de sorpresa y miedo; que rayos era todo eso.

-este es el primer reto, algo más que sencillo, sobre todo, para caballeros de su rango. El primero que consiga bajar el maletín ganara y le sumara a su equipo 15 primeros puntooooos.-todos se miraron atónitos.

-las reglas son así: las sillas, mesas, escaleras y demás objetos ustedes los pueden usar para bajar el maletín, ero estos objetos se encuentran fuera del ring, por lo tanto, ustedes; designar a alguien de su equipo para que les proporcione dichas cosas, ojo, que uno solo de cada equipo puede tirarles los objetos por encima de la reja, los 6 restantes, tienen que hacer lo imposible para no permitir que el otro equipo alcance el maletín. Solo uno de cada equipo podrá entrar al ring, consecutivamente, cada 5 minutos que pase ingresara un nuevo miembro de uno de los equipos para ayudar a su compañero dentro del ring, donde cada uno, puede eliminar a un adversario empujándolo por entre la rejas para que caiga, una vez fuera, será descalificado del combate. Alguna duda?

Todos los santos tenían caras desencajadas y de espanto.

-ninguna?... que bueno. y…. antes que nada, tienen que escoger quien será el que les pase de los objetos, luego al sorteo, entraran uno por uno jejejje.-saga parecía ser el único que disfrutaba la idea de golpear a puño limpio a sus compañeros.

-esto será fácil.-pensaba saga feliz mirando a kanon y a aioros.

-bien, a la cuanta de 20, todos pónganse de acuerdo sobre quien será el que les proporcione los objetos y luego, vayan detrás de tribunas, donde cada uno de diferente equipo saldrán posteriormente ok.- los guaruras de saori, condujeron a los caballeros hacia atrás, donde todos comenzaron a lamentarse.

-No puedo creerlo.-dijo milo algo enojado.-y se supone que esto es fácil?

-chicos, chicos calma.-dijo aioros.- sé que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero…

-noooo aioros, esto es inaudito, yo jamás me espere este tipo de cosas.-dijo shion algo exasperado.

-primero, yo nunca admitiría que ninguno de ustedes me toque un solo pelo.-dijo shion algo enojado.-yo me merezco respeto y ahora….-de repente escucharon como la voz chillona de saori llamaba al nominado de cada equipo.

-sea como sea…ya no importa ¿a quién escogemos?-pregunto aioros.

-se supone que eres el líder.-dijo shura.-pues tu decide.

-pueees. -aioros observo a cada uno y centro su vista en, Mu

-Mu, tu eres el indicado, pues siempre estas ayudándonos arreglando nuestras armaduras y sé que sabrás subministrándonos armas, tú sabrás que hacer.-mu vio a sus compañeros y asintió.

-claro, hare lo mejor.-dijo MU mientras se dirigía a la salida.

**_DEL OTRO LADO_**

-bueno, ya que en este reto se necesita más destreza física que nada yo escojo al más débil e inútil de nosotros para que nos de los materiales que vamos a necesitar.- dijo saga contento.

- y ese serás…..tu.-

-yo?-dijo shaka algo indignado.

-si virgo, no te ofendas, pero tú eres el que menos fuerza muscular de nosotros tiene, si hasta que creo afrodita te gana jajaja.-saga se sentía feliz, pues siempre quiso humillar a shaka, por eso de creerse mejor que todos y ahora sin poder usar su cosmos para la pelea, no era nada más que un alfeñique.

-eso no es cierto, yo puedo ganarles en fuercitas a todos ustedes.- dijo shaka enfadado.-yo fui capaz de mantener una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con aioria y con tres de ustedes al mismo tiempo maldito embustero.

-di lo que quieras shaka, pero ya está decidido, así es que fuera ushale.-saga lo empujaba a la salida y shaka solo se limitó a insultar a los demás, obviamente, eso no le gustaba.

-bien, ahora abra que ver quien sale primero.-saga solo mantenía su sonrisa muy feliz.

-AQUI TENEMOS A LOS PROVEHEDORES DE CADA EQUIPOOOO.-mu y shaka se miraron algo sorprendidos, mientras saori los sujetaba de una mano.

-aquí tenemos a…-saori giro a mu para ver el nombre en su camisa.

-mu de aries, quien es parte del equipo rojo.- mu solo se quedó petrificado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso, mientras saori le sostenía el brazo en alto.

-Y AQUÍ, REPRESENTANDO AL EQUIPO AZUL.

-shaka…. –le susurro shaka, antes de que lo volteara.

-SHAKA EL VIRGEN.-todos sus compañeros y el público en general estallaron en risas, shaka solo maldecía a saori jurando vengarse por hacerle pasar la peor de las vergüenzas.

-Es shaka de virgo.-dijo quitándole el micrófono a saori, echando una mirada acecina a cualquiera que se volviera a reír de él.

-perdón, shaka de virgo.-dijo saori algo avergonzada.

-bien, su tarea es la siguiente: lo único que tienen que hacer es pasarles los instrumentos a sus amigos pasándolos por encima de las rejas.-mu y shaka pensaban que era lo más sesillo que podían hacer.

-pero… que tendrán que hacerlo estando atados el uno del otro por la cintura.-tanto mu como shaka se sobresaltaron.

- Cómo?-pregunto mu

-asi. -saori sin previo aviso, les coloco a cada uno unas tipo esposas grandes, en sus cinturas, la cadena que los unía no pasaba de los 3 metros.

- su objetivo, aparte de ayudar a los de su equipo, es evitar entre ustedes que el otro tome un objeto para ayudar al equipo contrario Ahhh también el que más objetos lance por encima de las rejas será recompensado son 3 puntos extras para su equipo, aunque su equipo no haya ganado y el otro pues será el primero en ingresar al cuarto del silencio ¿entendieron? -ni mu, ni shaka tuvieron tiempo de responder, rápidamente eran puestos en diferentes esquinas.

- los dos primeros en ingresar serán…...-de pronto una enorme pantalla mostraba las fotos de milo y doko.- que pasen los concursantes y que empiecen las apuestaaaas digo el juego jejeje.-

**_Tribunas (dioses)_**

-bien, que corran las apuestas ¿quién creen que ganara este primer encuentro?-hablo saori emocionada.

-yo digo que el equipo rojo.-dijo Artemisa también emocionada.-el rojo es el color de la sangre y eso me gusta

- cuánto apùestas?-pregunto saori acercándose a Artemisa.

-200 monedas de oro y uno de mis mejores ángeles.-dijo mostrado la foto de Ícaro.

-excelente! a eso le llamo apostar.-dijo Poseidón.-si es así, yo le apuesto al equipo rojo también y doy 300 monedas de oro y uno de mis marinos a Isaac.

-bien, bien yo apuesto 300 monedas de oro y dos de mis espectros a que gana el azul.-dijo hades

-yo yo yo yo apuesto a el azul también con 100 monedas de plata y medio asgarguiano.-dijo Hilda feliz mientras los demás la observaron.-que?... no me alcanza para más, además, no soy de las que arriesga todo para tan poco.

-qué? te parece poco lo que ofrecemos.-dijo Poseidón mirándola algo enfadado.

- no, no pero yo prefiero esperar a lo mejor.-dijo riendo

-bien yo apuesto 300 monedas de oro y 2 soldados a que gana el quipo rojo.-dijo athena algo desquiciada, pensando en que podría hacer con esos trofeos. Mientras los demás observaban la pantalla donde se mostraba a milo y a doko dentro del ring.

-vaya esto es increíble… ¿qué rayos se supone que tenemos que hacer?.-dijo doko cruzándose de brazos.

-pues pelear ¿no?.-dijo milo afilando sus uñas cual cuchillos.

-sí, mejor terminemos con esto de una vez.- doko miro hacia un costado del ring y vio como shaka examinaba una silla de color rojo.

- a pelear.-dijeron ambos caballeros al mismo tiempo.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. EL DOLOR ES DOLOROSO

Rápidamente Milo, se abalanzó sobre Doko derribándolo, Doko intentaba quitárselo de encima.

-bien, muuuy bien, doko, pero creo que yo iré a por el maletín -doko de un puñete izo que milo se quitara de encima y comenzó a trepar las rejas.

- decías milo ?.- todos miraron atónitos como doko se echaba de plano sobre milo, quien ya tenía todo el aire fuera, doko miro en dirección a shaka y le grito.

-bien shaka, lánzame algo para trepar y bajar el maletín. -shaka miro a su alrededor y le lanzo lo que tenía más cerca.

-una silla?.-doko se paró sobre esta, pero aún estaba a metros de alcanzar la dichosa maleta.

-nooo shaka, algo maaaas…- de repente, vieron como las pantallas mostraban a dos nuevos adversarios entraron afrodita y Aldebarán ante la mirada de doko, quien le insistía a shaka que buscara algo rápido.

-No, no shaka, piensa algo mas.-sin pensarlo, afrodita, se abalanzo sobre doko, derribándolo mientras milo ya despierto, evitaba que Aldebarán lo aplaste.

-shaka date prisaaaa.-doko hacia lo posible, para que afrodita no lo asfixie, mientras, milo yacía en el suelo de nuevo, Aldebarán, charlaba con mu de lo más tranquilo.

-Mu, déjate de estupideces y pásame un escalera.-grito afrodita, más que histérico, mu lo miro y asintió tratando de visualizar una escalera, cosa que le fue muy difícil, pues shaka lo jalaba tratando de que este no tomara una escalera.

-vamos alde, despabílate, que no ves que mu ahora es nuestro enemigo y nosotros no nos paramos aquí de lo más tranquilos y charlamos con el enemigo. -doko se veía muy molesto, al tiempo en el que, otros dos oponentes ingresaban.

-genial, más estorbos.-dijo doko enojado.-shaka, ciego que acaso no vez que la enorme escalera que está delante de ti?-shaka abrió sus ojos y observo la escalera, trato de agarrarla, pero fue embestido por kanon, quien antes de ingresar al ring, le embistió, haciéndolo chocar contra una de las esquinas del ring dejándolo momentáneamente inconsciente.

-no me lo agradezcan. -decía kanon ingresando de lo más feliz al ring seguido de Camus, quien lo veía enfadado.

-¡oye! eso no fue correcto. -Camus confronto a kanon.

-él no tiene vela en este entierro. El solo tiene que entregarnos los objetos y tú, sin motivo alguno, lo noqueaste y por la espalda, que patán eres.-kanon miro a Camus con indiferencia, solo se pasó de largo, ignorándolo.

-no me interesa hablar contigo. -Camus enojado por su actitud, agarro la silla que estaba en el suelo y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas.

-ahora ya sabes lo que se siente.- Camus estaba feliz, pero la sonrisa se le borro al instante, al ver como afrodita yacía encima de Aldebarán y doko, sus respectivos compañeros.

-pero cómo?-Camus estaba asombrado.

-vez, te dije que envenenarlos con tus agujas y mis rosas serviría para deshacernos de ese par. -milo reía al igual que afrodita, ambos chocaron palmas.

-oigan me par de tramposos, ustedes no pueden hacer eso, es trampa. -Camus se acercó a milo y lo confronto.

-de ti si me lo esperaba, pero de este…..-Camus miro reprobatoriamente a afrodita.

- ahora verán lo que les pasa por tramposos. -Camus se puso a la defensiva, mientras kanon ya despierto miraba divertido, como Camus trataba de enfrentarlos, el solo no iba a poder contra ellos dos. Desde afuera, mu miraba todo asustado, si, los de sus equipo estaban por ganar, pero a costa de hacer trampa y eso lo ponía triste.

-solo espero que alguien más de su equipo entre o este será su fin.

-¡Camus ríndete! que no vez que nosotros somos 3 y tú, solo uno, no tienes alternativa. Mejor salte por entre las rejas y así te libraras de esto.-dijo milo algo temeroso de lo que kanon y afrodita le pudieran hacer a su ex amigo.

-no, yo no soy ningún cobarde.-sin previo aviso, kanon se abalanzo sobre Camus, pero este ágil como nunca, lo bloqueo, haciendo que chocara contra una esquina, afrodita lo iba a atacar, pero rápidamente fue recibido por una patada en el estómago haciéndolo retorcer de dolor, milo miraba a Camus asombrado, puesto que, este nunca había sido bueno en eso de combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

-vamos milo, acaso tienes miedo?-Camus lo instigo a que se le acerque, milo lo miraba sorprendido.

-¡claro que no!-milo corrió hacia Camus, este lo golpeo en la cabeza con una botella, poniéndose sobre este para hacerle una llave.

-ríndete milo, no quiero romperte el brazo.-

-nunca, mejor ríndete tú.-

-ingenuo, es hora de…-Camus no termino de hablar, pues mientras estaban ensimismados en su pelea no vio el momento en el que shura y aioros ingresaron al ring. shura se acercó a Camus y lo golpeó con una botella que se alzó antes de entrar al ring.

-bien, uno menos. -decía shura, mientras se sacudía los restos de vidrio.

-oye shura, no debiste golpearlo así.-dijo aioros mirando algo preocupado a Camus.

-tú cállate, que eres el siguiente.-

-qué? No seas tonto, somos de mismo equipo. -aioros ayudaba a milo a ponerse en pie.

-No entiendo porque entramos dos del mismo equipo al mismo tiempo.-hablo aioros.

EN LA SALA DE AUDIO-VICION.

-jajajajaja el equipo rojo ganara este encuentro o me dejo de llamar Poseidón el dios de los mares jajaja.-ahí se veía a un encargado del manejo de la computadora desmayado y a un dios sentado, mirando y seleccionando los siguientes nombres.- a mí nadie me gana.

EN EL RING

-mu, despabílate hombre. Pásame esa mesa que está a un costado tuyo.-mu miro en la dirección que shura le indicaba. Se acercó y lanzo la mesa pasándola por encima de las rejas.

-bien, ahora pásame esa silla. -shura traía una cara muy sospechosa, mientras milo y aioros lo miraban asombrados.

-shura para que quieres….-

-calla milo, esto no es asunto tuyo.-

-mu, ahora pásame esa escalera y dos botellas mas.-mu con muuuucho esfuerzo logro acercarse a dichos objetos y los paso, shaka aún seguía desmayado.

-bien, bien.- dijo shura poniendo la silla arriba de la mesa y la escalera a un costado.

-aioros, quieres sentarte en esa silla. -aioros miraba a shura algo susceptible.

-para qué?- pregunto inocentemente acercándose a la silla.

-¡tú solo obedece! -ordeno shura enojado, comenzando a subir las escaleras, con una enorme sonrisa.

EN LA SALA DE AUIDO-VISION

- Que caray está haciendo ese muchacho. -Poseidón veía anonadado, como aioros, estaba sentado en la silla y como shura arriba de la escalera mantenía una esbelta y triunfal sonrisa.

-no entiendo. Este es un buen momento para agarrar la maleta y así ganar el estúpido reto, como rayos ese tonto no se da cuenta. Ahora mismo voy a….-Poseidón no se dio cuenta, cuando una sombra negra detrás de él lo sostuvo por la camisa

-tuuu maldito tramposo, tú eres el que no deja que otro integrante del equipo azul entre a escena, verdad?-Poseidón veía asustado a hades, quien lo sostenía con fuerza.

-ya, ya hermanito, yo solo le daba una ligera ventaja a mi equipo, que, acaso eso es un delito?

-creí que yo era el más cínico y tramposo aquí, pero me equivoque. sal de aquí antes de que me arrepienta. -Poseidón salió tan rápido como hades lo soltó.

-bien, es hora de hacer trampa jajaja.-hades se puso a escribir.

EN EL RING

-pero shura, no entiendo….. que no se supone que deberíamos de bajar el maletín, en vez de amararme aquí en esta silla y tu pararte ahí sobre la escalera, como si te fueras a lanzar. -aioros todo ingenuo todavía no veía lo inevitable.

-ya pronto (tonto).-cuando shura iba a saltar, vio como aparecían el nombre de dos de sus compañeros.

-ya nos cargó la….-milo veía como saga y aioria ingresaban.

-¡rayos!-dijo shura aun encima de la escalera.

-ahora si me puedes desatar y bajar el maletín para ganar de una vez.-dijo aioros algo cansado.

-nooo, todavía no.-dijo shura poniéndose a pensar, pero ni bien entro, saga, empujo la escalera haciendo que shura cayera sobre la silla y la mesa, rompiéndolas con su cuerpo. Claro, gracias a aioria quien hizo que aioros se apartara a tiempo.

-vaya no sé cuál era el propósito de shura, pero algo le fallo. -aioros veía asombrado como shura se retorcía del dolor en el suelo maldiciendo tanto a saga por empujar la escalera, como a aioria, quien aparto a su hermano y lo desato.

-que parte de no ayudar al enemigo no entendiste, pequeño aioria.-dijo saga muy enojado, pues su intención, era hacer que shura se cayera sobre aioros, y así se libraría de los dos al mismo tiempo.

-oye, yo no podía dejar que aplastaran a mi hermano así como así.-se defendió ofendido aioria.

-así, pues o haces lo que te digo a la otra….o…..-

-o qué?-pregunto enojado aioros, parándose delante de saga.

- por más juego que sea este, yo, no pienso tolerar que le hables así a mi hermano.-dijo aioros enojado.

-asi?... y…. que piensas hacer arquerito.-saga fuera de sí, empujo a aioros, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-ahora si…-aioros se abalanzo sobre saga golpeándolo con un martillo, que aioria discretamente le paso.

-bien ahora que este par de tontos están distraídos, yo, el gran milo de escorpio, lograra bajar el maletín.-aioria miro a milo y lo detuvo.

-un momento bichito, yo no te lo voy a permitir. -aioria lo empujo dos metros arrinconándolo en una esquina.

-pues primero te deshago. -aioria y milo lanzaban golpes por doquier, aioros seguía golpeando a saga, este sangraba sin parar, hasta que shion ingreso al ring

-BASTAAAAA. -grito shion enojado.

-aioros aléjate de saga, que no vez que ya lo dejaste fuera de combate después de los 10 martillazos. -aioros cabizbajo se apartó de saga, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

-aioria, milo déjense de jueguitos y peleen como hombres. -tanto aioria y milo se miraron entre si asombrados.

-no me gusta nada que mis santos se traten como si fueran los peores enemigos. -shion miro a los demás santos, todos desmayados. shaka apenas se ponía de pie y kanon lo propio seguido de shura.

-esto no lo vale, no voy a consentir más de esto, ahora mismo hablare con athena y…..-shion no termino de hablar, pues DM le rompió una silla en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

-muuucho bla bla, es hora de más acción.-death era observado con asombro por sus demás compañeros. Mientras shion yacía desmayado en medio ring.

-qué? Alguno de ustedes quiere vengarlo?-shura se paró a duras penas y se puso en frente de el.

-vaya, tu si que no tienes vergüenza, verdad descarado?.-hablo shura.

-así parece.-tanto dm como shura se sonrieron y se separaron.

-y bien, no se suponía que esto era un combate.-sin tapujos, death le rompió otro jarrón a milo, quien enojado comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el ring.

-shaka, pásame otra silla, que todas ya están rotas.-grito saga poniéndose de pie.

-claro, todo yo.- shaka iba a agarrar una silla, pero mu se lo impidió.

-lo siento shaka, pero no voy a permitir que lances ningún objeto dentro del ring. -shaka miro a mu sorprendido, pero después le sonrió.

- de eso se trata mu? en ese caso, yo ya me estoy retrasando. -shaka jalo de la cadena con muucha fuerza, haciendo que mu chocara contra una esquina. Tan pronto como pudo, shaka cogió tres sillas y las aventó dentro del ring, mientras Camus, ya despierto, cogía una y la rompía en la espalda de shura, este lo miro furioso y lo golpeo en el rostro con un palo.

-Aioros y milo trataban de hacer caer a Aldebarán a fuera del ring, cosa por demás complicada considerando su tamaño.

-vamos kanon, no puedes conmigo, nunca has podido y nunca podrás.-saga sin remordimiento alguno le rompió otra silla en la cabeza a kanon, quien furioso, lo empujo, haciéndolo caer sobre unos vidrios rotos.

-¡ja! no que no podía. -kanon sostuvo unas dos botellas más y las rompió en la cabeza de saga.

-siiiii al fiiiin sacamos a Aldebarán, con lo pesado que estaba.-dijo aioros satisfecho, chocando las palmas con milo.

-bien, un desmayado pa fuera, faltan 6 más.-

-Ven milo, ayúdame con este.- aioros y milo sostenían a doko quien seguía inconsciente.

-muuu, pásame una escalera más grande, esta es mediana y no alcanzo el maletín. –gritaba shura tratando de alcanzar el maletín parado encima de la escalera, pero por desgracia, Camus pateo la escalera, haciendo que este cayera de nuevo en otra mesa que aioria había acomodado, por si acaso.

-mil veces malditos. -shura cayo inconsciente de nuevo.

-bien, este fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ahora solo nos falta sacar a afrodita y luego a shion y…

-no seas tonto milo, afrodita y shion son de nuestro equipo. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora; es reducir a los del otro equipo. -aioros miro a su alrededor.

-bien, empecemos.- milo se dirigió hacia death, quien descansaba después de una laaarga persecución con afrodita, a quien por cierto, lo había noqueado rompiéndole dos bates de base ball en la cabeza.

-afrodita sí que tiene el cráneo duro. -milo lo miro con una sonrisa.

-qué?-dijo dm al ver su sonrisa.

-aioria, baja de ahí, puede ser peligroso.-grito aioros a su hermano menor, quien estaba al borde de las rejas parándose ágilmente.

-no te preocupes, estaré bien.-ante la mirada atónita de los demás, aioria se lanzó de lleno, encima de saga y kanon, quienes estaban tirándose golpes sin cesar.

-siii lo logre.-dijo aioria poniéndose de pie.-fue divertido, siempre quise hacer eso.-tanto saga como kanon miraron asesinamente a aioria.

-que harás ahora mu? Tu solo has lanzado 6 objetos dentro del ring y eso que fue cuando, yo, estaba inconsciente. -shaka le presumía a mu, pues este, ya había lanzado más de una docena de objetos.

-una cosa es que te deje y otra muuuy distinta es que ganes.-mu jalo de la cadena haciendo caer a shaka para después tirársele encima y golpearlo con una silla.

-qué piensas ahora?-dijo mu golpeando a shaka con la silla.

-Death logró zafarse de milo, rompiéndole dos sillas en la cabeza.

- esto si me gusto, a ver ahora a quien más le puedo romper esta silla.-dm observo a aioros reprendiendo a su hermano por su Azaña.-objetivo localizado.

-buenooo, no lo volveré a hacer.-dijo aioria aburrido.

-más te va le, porque si no…..-dm le rompió la silla en la cabeza, con todas sus fuerzas.

-bien, uno menos, solo falta el inútil de kanon y ya.

-oye torpe ¿porque golpeaste a mi hermano. -aioria empujo a dm.

-porque si idiota, él no es de nuestro equipo.-dm trato de largarse, pero fue detenido por aioria.

-pagaras por esto. -aioria trato de darle un puñete a este, pero fue detenido por saga, el cual, estaba parado de tras de él.

- ya me hartaste. No me importa que seas de mi equipo, me las vas a pagar por aplastarme.-saga y kanon se miraron entre sí. Ambos sostuvieron a aioria, uno de las manos y el otro de los pies, dm los miraba feliz.

-que rayos se supone que hacen, ¡suéltenmeeee!.-gritaba aioria desesperado, pues eso no le gustaba nada, kanon y saga armaron dos mesas y lo pusieron ahí, amarándolo de pies y manos.

-ya basta inútiles, les digo que…..-saga y kanon se pararon en diferentes extremos encima de dos enormes escaleras.

-a la 1 a las 3 a las 2…..yyyy..-saga y kanon se tiraron al mismo tiempo derivando las mesas con el cuerpo de aioria todo lastimado.

-vaya, vaya, vaya eso fue increíble.-dijo dm acercándose aplaudiendo.

–bien, ahora solo hace falta deshacernos del inútil de kanon y listo.

-siii solo hace falta deshacernos del inútil de…..qué? -kanon miro a dm enfadado.

-esto lo van a pagar trió de aprovechado.-dijo aioros poniéndose en pie, mirándolos furioso como nunca antes.

-pero qué?...-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-prepárense, porque aquí, se acaba el juego. -aioros rio maléficamente, haciendo retroceder a los tres. eso si nadie se lo esperaba.

CONTINUARA..


	5. LA VICTORIA

(ESTA SI ES LA CONTINUACIÓN MIL DISCULPAS POR EL ERROR JEJE ME EQUIVOQUE DE DOCUMENTO, PERDÓNENME SIIIIII,) GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FIC, PRONTO SUBO UN NUEVO CAP BYE Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE :)

**LA VICTORIA**

-no lo puedo creer.-dijo un asombrado Poseidón, al ver como aioros golpeaba a kanon y a saga haciéndolos chocar cabeza con cabeza, Death, solo observaba horrorizado.

-esto es lo que se ganan por aprovechados y tramposos. -aioros los dejo tendidos en el suelo más muertos que vivos, mientras se dirigía hacia death.

- ¡TU TAMBIEN VAS A PAGAR!.-por intuición, death cerró los ojos, expectante a lo que pasaría.

-solo necesito algo duro para golpearte, pero todas las sillas y botellas están rotas, nada más espera y veras…..-aioros dirigió su mirada al maletín, ágil como nunca, subió por las escaleras y lo tomo.

- ¡perfecto!, esto servirá.-cuando aioros se dirigía hacia death, la reja desapareció y se mostraba en el escenario a una muuuy feliz saori con unas cuantas monedas de oro.

-MUUUUUY BIEN AIOROS, TU EQUIPO ES EL GANADOOOOOOR DEL PRIMER RETOOOOOO. -aioros no le prestó atención y aparto a saori de su camino.

-no me venga con tonterías ahora, que tengo que golpear a Death con este maletín de plata. -cuando aioros estaba por golpear a death, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Miro el maletín asombrado.

-es enserio?-saori solo asentía feliz.

-siiiiii ganamos, ganamos siii lo sabía. -aioros comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro. Despertando a los de su equipo muy contento.

-miren amigos, ganamos, que les dije ¿amigos?.-la mayoría de su equipo estaba lesionado sangrando y otros ni parecían respirar, pero esto no evito que aioros los levantara a duras penas para mostrarles el maletín.

-YA YA LUEGO CELEBRAN SU VICTORIA, POR LO PRONTO, ¡VEN AQUIIII!-grito saori, pues aioros no paraba de moverse y molestar a los demás.

- está bien.-

-como decía; ya que tu equipo gano el primer reto, sumaran los primeros 15 puntoooos-

-solo 15 bah.-dijo aioros algo decepcionado.

-como sea, ya que tu ganaste el reto, tú te llevaras el premio, aquí tienes la llave para abrir el maletín que lo contiene. -aioros recibió la llave y le quito el micrófono a saori.

-antes de abrir este maletín, quisiera agradecerles a mis compañeros de equipo, pues no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda….juntos lo logramoooos yyyy….-

-NI EN ESTOS MOMENTOS DEJAS DE SER CURSI.-grito shura mal herido.-CALLATE! y abre ese estúpido maletín para poder irme a un hospitaaaaal.

-está bien, lo siento. –aioros abrió el maletín y puso una cara nada agradable.

-un papel?. que robo, que fraude que…-

-antes de quejarte, léelo tonto. -aioros miro el papel y se puso feliz.

-esto es un vale para comprar cualquier cosa en Compumundo. No tengo idea de lo que esto quiere decir, pero si puedo iiir a conocer ese lugar y de paso muuuucha gente para que me regalen algo, lo acepto de mala gana. -aioros guardo el papel y se dirigió hacia su hermano, quien permanecía inconsciente en medio del ring.

-bueno, como ya lo dijimos antes, mu y shaka también batieron su propio duelo, así que, veamos quien es el ganador. -saori comenzó a contar los objetos por colores.

-bien hay 9 objetos en el ring de color azul y 18 de color rojo, eso quiere decir que….-

-¡UN MOMENTO!- dijo shaka parándose a duras penas.

- yo no sabía que debíamos de tirar los objetos por afinidad de color, porque nadie me lo dijo. –shaka sí que estaba molesto, pues el solo tiraba los objetos sin fijarse, lo obvio para muchos, menos para él claro. Todos los demás solo lo miraban algo decepcionados.

- pedirse shaka, y lo peor, es que tu tuviste la culpa jajajaja.-mu se ría de manera maléfica cosa muy rara.

-y sabes que, lo peor es que yo solo lance 6 objetos jajajaja. -shaka estaba furioso, sin pensarlo, derribo el ring de una patada. (Aun con todos sus compañeros dentro)

-¡RAYOS!-

-bueno shaka, tu perdiste, así es que ya sabes lo que pasara ¿verdad?-saori miraba a shaka este solo maldecía en voz baja.

-bien, entonces shaka es el primero en entrar a el cuarto del silenciooooo. –

-cómo?-sin decir más, shaka, desapareció y no se le volvió a ver más que en la pantalla de atrás. Golpeando incesantemente la pantalla diciendo algo como quiero saliiiiiir.

-pobre, bien mu ya que tu ganaste sumaras 3 puntos a tu equipo que con esto suman 18 puntos para el equipo rojo y 0 para el azul.-en la pantalla al lado de shaka, aparecieron los números, shaka solo se sorprendió he intento tocarlos cosa que no logro.

-bueno, ahora el equipo rojo, como ganador, elegirá a uno del equipo contrario para que acompañe a shaka o se salve respondiendo una simple pregunta.

-¡un momento!- Camus estaba enfadado se puso en pie con dificultad debido a sus heridas.

-el contrato especula que: los del mismo equipo tendríamos que elegir a quien enviaríamos, en caso de perder, a ese dichoso cuarto y no el equipo contrario. -sip Camus sí que se sabía el contrato de memoria, para algo le sirvió leerlo 20 veces en el camerino.

-si Camus, pero no viste las letras chiquititas que dicen:^^ el anfitrión puede cambiar las reglas con forme el ranking de audiencia sube^^ y además, me pareció más interesante, así que….aioros ya que tú eres el más lúcido. Dime ¿quién se va?-Camus se quedó con la palabra en la boca mirando a aioros.

-pueees no lo sé, tal veeeez….. humm.-

-ya decide te una vez, que se nos pasa la hora.-hablo saori enojada.

-ya ya escojo a…..DEATH MASK.-aioros señaló a death, quien ya estaba por salir del escenario.

-qué?,,,, Maldito, como te atreviste, nada más déjame a solas con tu hermano y ya verás de lo que….-

-bien death, tú serás el siguiente en ingresar a el cuarto. –shaka en la pantalla se veía desesperado pidiendo que no entre.

-amenos…. que respondas bien a la siguiente pregunta y de paso sumaras 2 puntos a tu equipo.

-todos miraron a athena, ella sí que sabía cambiar los contratos y las reglas del juego a último momento.

-bien, escoge un sobre.-death sin pensarlo mucho tomo el sobre negro.

-te toco historia de Francia.-Camus se paralizo al oír esto, miraba asombrado a saori, eso no era posible dm ni se sabía la historia de su vida como rayos respondería esa pregunta.

-bien, dime death mask ¿cuándo se celebra la toma de la vastilla? Tomate tu tiempo, por cierto, solo Tienes 15 segundos..-

-haaaam…-death se puso pensativo, mientras Camus parado detrás de saori le hacía señas a su compañero de equipo con su mano, claro sin que se diera cuenta saori.

-¡tiempo! dinos tu respuesta.-

-fue en el año: no sé, el mes no te entiendo un rábano Camus y el día no me importa. -Camus se cayó de espaldas decepcionado, si le hubieran escogido a él, otro sería el resultado.

-nooo, estas equivocado, ahora tú también iras a la habitación.-al igual que con shaka, dm desapareció y apareció detrás de shaka, el cual, lo miraba enfadado. Lo bueno de estar dentro de ese cuarto, era que no se escuchaba nada de lo que dijeras a dentro de él.

-bien, así concluye el primer reto del día, nos veremos mañana en Rusia, graciaaaaas a mi teleaudiencia y a todos los presentes aquí hoy. Hasta mañanaaaa a la misma hora en el mismo canal y en diferente ciudad. chauuuu .-

**_La cámara solo mostraba a un feliz aioros con el maletín, a Camus lamentándose, a los demás santos tirados en el piso pidiendo a un médico, a Hades despidiéndose de sus monedas de oro y de dos de sus ex -espectros (Minos y lune) también a Hilda quien al parecer no sabía cómo dividir a la mitad a uno de sus guerreros (Thor) fue una mala apuesta_****_J_****_._**


	6. AUN EN CHINA?

**AUN EN CHINA?**

_**CAMERINO ROJO**_

-no lo puedo creer, esa es una bruja total, mira que encerrarnos en los camerinos hasta que llegue la hora del reality. Ni siquiera podemos hablar por teléfono. -kanon se veía indignado pues aún seguían en china y no podían salir a pasear disque porque estaba en reposo por sus lesiones.

-quieres callarte y dejarme dormir.-dijo shura tirándole una almohada .-además, adonde se supone que irías, si apenas te puedes mover, además de que no conocer este país, no hablas chino, tu sentido de la orientación deja muuucho que desear al igual que tu comportamiento, aparte de que son las 11 de la noche.-

-así? y por qué aioros se fue a disfrutar de NUESTRO PREMIO, será egoísta. Y encima se fue con uno de nuestros enemigos-todos los del equipo rojo le arrojaron más almohadas.

-idiota, aioros se ganó el premio, cuando tú te ganes el tuyo él no va a andar quejándose por eso o sí?.-dijo milo algo cansado.

-si kanon, además, el Salió a cobrar su premio y se fue con doko porque él es el único de nosotros que sabe hablar chino y que conoce este lugar.-dijo mu acomodándose en su lugar.

-si pero….-

-kanon te juro que si no dejas de molestar te mando de paseo al desierto.-dijo shion mas que fastidiado pues aun que hubieran ganado el reto muchos de ellos no estaban en condiciones de celebrar.

-bien me callo, lo único que me satisface más que haber ganado es que saga va perdiendo huuuy y con lo que odia a aioros debe de estar furioso al perder por su culpa jajajaja.

_**CAMERINO AZUL**_

-rayos, todos y cada uno de ellos me las van a pagar. -decía saga tirando todo a su paso.

-cálmate saga, ya sé que perdimos vergonzosamente, pero ya mañana empieza otro reto y ahí sí puede que ganemos.-dijo alde observando con saga continuaba tirando cosas.

-ya cálmate y deja de destruirlo todo, o por lo menos, destruye cosas que sean de tu propiedad.-dijo muy molesto Camus pues ya le había roto su espejo y su portarretratos..

-quiero domiiiir.-grito aioria aun adolorido.-saga deja de hacer tanto ruido y descansa.-saga se dirigió como pudo hacia aioria.

-tu cállate, que esto es culpa tuya, si me hubieras dejado caer a shura sobre aioros esto no hubiera pasado.-

-qué? Eso no es cierto, esto es tu culpa, pues hubiéramos ganado, si tú junto con el menso de tu gemelo no me hubieran atacado y hacer enfurecer a mi hermano, porque tú mejor que nadie sabe cómo se pone cuando algo me pasa. -aioria no dijo más y se envolvió entre las sabanas.

-y ya, esa es la verdad.-todos los demás que no habían visto lo sucedido voltearon a ver a saga quien se puso nervioso.

-saga eso es cierto?.-pregunto Aldebarán.

-eso no importa, ya mañana será otro día. Amino! que vamos a ganar.- sin decir más saga se tiro a su cama haciéndose el dormido, evitando así que los demás hicieran preguntas.

_**COMPUMUNDO ;)**_

-que dijo doko?.-pregunto aioros a doko quien negociaba con unos chinos sobre su premio.

-dice que solo te puedes llevar un objeto, nada más, así que tienes que escoger entre las mini Tablet o el reloj digital. -aioros miro ambos objetos y luego miro a doko.

-tu qué piensas?-

-pues…..la Tablet se ve funcional, pero el reloj es bonito.-

-bien, entonces está decidido, me llevo este reloj. -doko hablo con el encargado y le entrego el reloj de mano.

-coni chigua.-dijo doko al despedirse y aioros lo imito.

-doko, te agradezco que me hayas acompañado, a pesar de no ser compañeros de equipo. mira que sin tu ayuda nunca hubiera recibido mi premio, eres un gran compañero.-

-no pierdas cuidado, de todas maneras quería salir y pasear por mi hermosa China, ¿te parece si vamos a mi lugar favorito?-aioros miro a doko y asintió.

-claro, no más prométeme que llegaremos antes de las 12:00 si.-

-te lo prometo-así doko y aioros tomaron un taxi.

_**AL DIA SIQUIENTE…**_

-como que no los encuentran?-pregunto histérica athena a shion, quien se veía muy preocupado

-así es, ya los buscamos por donde nos indicó y no hallamos nada. El encargado, a modo de señas, nos indicó que los ellos salieron a las 11:00 pm.-

-no me importa, búsquenlos y más les vale encontrarlos.- así todos iniciaron una larga y tediosa búsqueda esperemos que con buenos resultados….

_**LEJOS DE AHÍ lol**_

-no me mires así aioros, ya sé que nos robaron todo lo que teníamos y que no llegamos a tiempo porque yo me quede en ese bar hasta las 3:00 am aparte de que te robaron el precioso reloj que pretendías regalarle a tu pequeño hermano por su cumpleaños, pero no todo es malo nos la pasamos bien ¡o no?-pregunto doko caminando descalzo por una peligrosísima calle de bejín todo harapiento a causa de los malos inconvenientes que sufrieron por la noche.

-usted fue el único que se la paso chévere.-hablo aioros saltando en un pie pues había perdido un zapato por culta de doko.-porque yo lo único que hice fue seguirlo por todos los bares y cantinas que se encontraba y si me quitaron mi reloj fue porque usted lo apostooo. -aioros se veía muy molesto.

-ya ya muchacho lo siento y no te preocupes, que yo te regalare un reloj nuevecito, pero por favor deja de gritarme que me duele la cabeza.-doko tenía tremenda resaca, si apenas podía caminar.

-pues más le vale, yo lo único que quiero, es regresar al hotel. -aioros hablaba preocupado.

-se suponía que ya deberíamos de estar en Rusia.-

- no te preocupes, ya merito llegamos….-

-CON QUE AQUÍ ESTAN PAR DE IRRESPONSABLES MAL MANDADOS.-hablo muuuy furioso shion acercándose al par.

-mírense nada más, todo borrachos y apestosos. -shion se acercó a doko. –doko, como es posible que te hayas echado esta juerga sin mí?

-cómo? –pregunto aioros

-digo… como es que terminaste asi?

-yaaa shion no te molestes, yo después te explico, por lo pronto, préstame tus zapatos que ya me duelen los pies por pisar tanto vidrio y piedritas.

-claro que no… vengan ahora mismo, los presentare con athena, par de irresponsable. -shion agarro a aioros de la oreja.

-espere patriarca, me lastima.-

-aioros, tus eres de mi equipo y también estas bajo mi responsabilidad, por lo tanto, voy a darte un escarmiento que no olvidaras, mira que preocuparnos de esta manera.-

-pero.. Patriarca yo solo…..-shion lo jalo más fuerte.

-pero nada, no aceptare ninguna excusa. -aioros miro a doko el cual estaba todo tranquilo.

-maestro dígale lo que…..

-calla aioros, que después de tremenda farra, te va a sentar mal.-

-pero… pero

-pero nada, apúrense, si no quieren que athena los atraviese con su báculo. -shion apuro el paso llevándose a aioros por las orejas y doko quien le seguía el paso a una distancia prudente.

_**HOTEL**_

-aioria mas te vale que tu hermano no se haya ido de farra porque si es así lo destituimos por irresponsable. -advirtió afrodita a aioria quien se veía sumamente preocupado.

-cállate, el no haría algo así.-dijo aioria enfadado.

-pues después de abandonarte como te abandono aquella vez, yo no estaría tan seguro.-dijo DM.

-no digas eso ya verás que…-de repente se abría la puerta de la habitación dejando ver a shion agarrando a aioros de las orejas y a doko todo tranquilo.

-HERMANO QUE TE PASO?-aioria se acercó a este rápidamente.

-PUES…

-que más va a ser, este junto con doko, se fueron de parranda toda la noche.-todos voltearon a ver a doko y a aioros.

-eso es verdad? Pero si tu me dijiste que no bebías….-aioria veía desilusionado a su hermano

- nooo… yooo-de repente y abruptamente, entro saori.

- MENOS MAL QUE APARECIERON, PORQUE YA ESTABA A PUNTO MANDAR A HACER SUS EPITAFIOS. -saori los miro muuuuy enojada.

-no me importa que les paso ni donde estuvieron, lo único que me importa ahora, es llegar a Rusia y que se preparen para el siguiente reto y más les vale estar bien lucidos ¿estamos?-athena los miro asesinamente.

-shion acércate, y haz lo que te toca.- shion se acercó a athena y se concentró para llevarlos derechito a un foro lleno de personas.

-AAAAL FIIIIN LLEGAS,!.-grito hades muy alterado.

- COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIEMPRE SEAS TAN IMPUNTUAL E INMADURA!-dijo Poseidón un poco más relajado.

-NO FUE MI CULPA, LA CULPA LA TIENEN MIS ESCLAVOS!- todos miraron a athena con un signo de interrogación.

-bueno, lo importante es que llegamos a tiempo y que tooodo está preparado para el siguiente reto. -saori se quitó sus guantes, he ingreso a un cuarto para cambiarse.

-BIEN USTEDES DESPIERTEN Y VAYAN A SUS CAMENRINOS YO LOS LLAMO, RAPIDOOO!-ordeno histérica saori, mientras los demás abandonaban la entrada del lugar y se dirigían a sus respectivos camerinos.

-hay de haber sabido, me hubiera que dado en china.-hablo doko todos lo demás lo miraron enfadados, pues si llegaron tarde fue por su culpa.- qué?

_**CONTINUARAAAA…..**_


End file.
